In buildings and the like where there are many elevator users, a plurality of elevators are installed within the same building and these plurality of elevators are group-controlled in order to improve the operation efficiency of all elevators. A conventional art of an elevator group control system which performs such group control is described in Patent Document 1 below.
This elevator group control system is configured to permit registration of a destination floor and the number of persons as a group (the number of users) before boarding so that the users as a group of a plurality of persons can use an elevator comfortably. That is, when a representative of the group inputs a destination floor and the number of users via a destination operating panel, a group supervisory controller assigns a car having a vacancy for the number of users to the hall car call.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication of PCT International Application No. 277-518652.